


Memórias Sangrentas

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Minibang 2015, Blood Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visão de sangue em um momento íntimo causa um intenso flashback, deixando Dorian em um estado emocionalmente vulnerável.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memórias Sangrentas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bleeding Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799237) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Minha contibuição para o adoribull minibang 2015! Acompanhada da arte de [Koutou](http://sometrashland.tumblr.com/). Agradecimentos a minha querida beta da versão em inglês, [feygrim](http://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim). Escolhi usar itálico para tevene ao invés de tentar fazer meu latim se passar por tevene para facilitar a leitura, já que é bastante usado nessa história (além do mais, meu latim não é tão bom, a menos que Dorian queira falar sobre direito).

"Você vai precisar arranhar mais forte do que isso se quiser deixar marcas." Bull grunhiu.

Um desafio. Certamente a essa altura já sabia o efeito que teria em Dorian, especialmente durante o sexo. Na verdade, propositalmente os evitava desde que percebeu que Dorian ignoraria sua segurança e conforto em nome da satisfação de ganhar qualquer desafio, e essa era uma atitude que Bull desaprovava. Fazer o tipo de coisas que faziam exigia um alto nível de confiança e a certeza de que os envolvidos seriam absolutamente honestos sobre seu conforto. Era algo em que ainda precisavam trabalhar, mas sua relação estava evoluindo. Contudo, parecia um desafio inocente o bastante para Bull desconsiderar seu receio usual.

Dorian lhe deu um meio sorriso, o bigode bagunçado deixava sua expressão ainda mais sexy. "Sério? Achei que você gostasse de ser aquele que deixa marcas."

O comentário lhe ganhou uma mordida na curva do pescoço, baixa o bastante para que pudesse ser coberta com uma escolha adequada de robes. Bull sempre fazia isso, sempre lhe dava essa escolha. Apesar de seus comentários com seus amigos mais próximos, em geral dava a Dorian a escolha de quanto queria admitir, em especial para as pessoas que não conhecia tão bem. Apesar de estar começando a se abrir com as pessoas cujas reações podia mais facilmente prever, Dorian ainda não estava disposto a acreditar que todos aceitariam sua relação tão bem. Bull sabia que às vezes Dorian desejava que a escolha fosse feita por ele, que os rumores que se espalhavam por Skyhold tomassem tais proporções que não fosse preciso decidir se desejava tornar a relação pública, mas Bull também sabia que havia uma diferença entre o que alguém quer e o que essa pessoa precisa. Então tomou o primeiro passo, não fez esforço de esconder o que tinha acontecido e comentou com seu pequeno círculo de amigos, mas Dorian teria de percorrer o resto do caminho.

"Talvez eu queira que você seja um pouco possessivo também,” disse depois do que lhe pareceu um período excessivamente longo de ponderações, mas na realidade não foi maior do que um par de segundos.

Dorian cravou as unhas com força nas costas de Bull, o mais baixo que conseguia alcançar passando os braços por sobre os ombros dele. "E você vai se cobrir amanhã ou exibir para todo mundo que você é _meu_?" Marcou a última palavra puxando as unhas em direção aos ombros, deixando oito longos arranhões. Não eram muito profundos, mas haviam aberto a pele, que começava a sangrar. Bull gemeu alto de uma forma que Dorian nunca tinha ouvido antes, e acelerou seus movimentos, mas Dorian não sabia se era por causa da dor ou de suas palavras. Era algo que precisaria explorar depois.

Agora se concentrar estava cada vez mais difícil. Gemia de forma incoerente e seguia arranhando as costas de Bull, mas de forma mais leve. Fechou os olhos, incapaz de sustentar o olhar de Bull, que trazia uma ternura que lhe causava uma sensação que não conseguia bem descrever, e exatamente por isso lhe causava desconforto. Não sabia como lidar com esse tipo de sentimento, e temia pensar no que ele significava. Por vezes demais esteve enganado sobre a natureza dos sentimentos de seus parceiros, e era um erro que não estava disposto a cometer novamente.

Quando a primeira gota caiu sobre sua bochecha, nem percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Não era tão diferente do suor que também pingava sobre ele. Então mais algumas caíram sobre seu rosto, e quando uma caiu sobre seus lábios e sentiu o gosto de sangue, abriu os olhos em pânico.

"Katoh," Dorian sussurrou com a voz rouca, enquanto ainda tinha um pouco de controle sobre si mesmo.

Bull se afastou rapidamente, mas não foi rápido o bastante para evitar que Dorian começasse a o chutar e se debater. Mesmo quando saiu do alcance de Dorian, ele ainda não tinha parado de se debater, como se sua reação fosse totalmente independente da presença de Bull. Isso não era um bom sinal e Bull sabia disso.

Dorian começou a esfregar o próprio rosto freneticamente, encarando suas mãos sujas de sangue em pânico. Aos seus olhos, estava coberto de sangue, mesmo que na verdade poucas gotas tivessem caído sobre ele. Dorian podia ver o líquido se expandindo e escorrendo de seu rosto e suas mãos para o resto de seu corpo e a cama, quanto mais tentava se limpar, mais o sangue parecia se espalhar. Dorian estava sussurrando para si mesmo em tevene tão rapidamente e com a voz tão baixa que Bull tinha certa dificuldade de entender, apesar de ser fluente na língua. Estava falando sobre magia de sangue e implorando misericórdia.

Bull havia prometido que se Dorian usasse aquela palavra, não iria perguntar nada, mas não podia deixar ele assim, e não tinha como ajudar sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Era a primeira vez que Dorian usava sua palavra de segurança, e Bull não queria começar já desrespeitando as regras que ele mesmo estabeleceu. Preferiria que Dorian lhe pedisse por ajuda e lhe indicasse o que poderia fazer, mas sabia que ele não estava em condições de fazer isso. Conhecia um ataque de pânico por experiência própria e sabia que Dorian podia não ser capaz de pedir ajuda. Finalmente, decidiu por um meio termo. “Dorian, tem alguma coisa que posso fazer para te ajudar?” Perguntou calmamente, não deixando a voz trair suas emoções. Quando Dorian não deu nenhuma indicação de ter reconhecido sua presença, Bull ficou ainda mais preocupado. Depois de pensar sobre o que deveria fazer por apenas um momento, repetiu a pergunta da mesma forma em tevene.

Dorian olhou para ele como se fosse a primeira vez que tivesse o visto, e respondeu ainda em tevene. “ _E-está em mim, se… ele... ele pode… se o… ele vai..._ ” Dorian estava tremendo, e sua voz era quase inaudível. “ _Tira… tira isso de mim… tira isso de mim! TIRA ISSO DE MIM!_ ” Começou a gritar e voltou a se debater, e Bull teve que o segurar para impedir que se machucasse. Dorian lutava para escapar de seus braços, mas no estado em que estava jamais seria capaz de repelir Bull. Também era algo que Bull não faria normalmente, e se recriminou por sua decisão, apesar de não conseguir imaginar outra forma de o proteger.

Tendo percebido que o sangue era a causa do desespero de Dorian, Bull pegou um pano da mesinha de cabeceira, molhou-o na bacia que estava ali, e começou a limpar o sangue. Isso pareceu acalmar Dorian, mas sua respiração ainda estava irregular.

Bull estava quase pensando que talvez tivesse conseguido o acalmar, quando Dorian olhou para cima e viu o sangue nos ombros dele. Tendo o pego de surpresa, Dorian conseguiu escapar dos seus braços e quase pulou da cama. Dorian atravessou o quarto correndo e se escondeu encolhido entre um dos baús e a parede. “ _Não, não, não, não, não. Você está do lado dele. Está em você também. Se está em você ele pode te controlar. Você está com ele. Não, não, não, por favor, não me machuque._ ” Dorian gritava desesperadamente em tevene, mas tão rápido que tropeçava nas palavras e sua voz estava abafada por estar com o rosto escondido entre os braços, fazendo com que Bull quase não conseguisse o entender.

Bull sentiu um aperto no peito. Isso era sua culpa, estava machucando Dorian. Os arranhões nas suas costas já haviam parado de sangrar, não eram muito profundos, mas o sangue seco ainda estava visível. Passou o pano em suas costas, tentando remover tanto quanto possível. Mesmo não conseguindo olhar, sabia que os cortes já estavam quase fechados, mas provavelmente estariam intensamente vermelhos. Não querendo correr o risco de assustar Dorian ainda mais, pegou uma camisa em um baú do outro lado do quarto, vestiu-se rapidamente com a camisa e uma calça, e aproximou-se lentamente de onde Dorian estava. Todo o processo, desde que Dorian se afastou dele, não havia demorado mais do que um par de minutos, mas parecia uma eternidade para o deixar sozinho ali.

Dorian estava tremendo e chorando, e novamente parecia estar bloqueando todo mundo ao seu redor. O que quer que estivesse revivendo era mais forte do que o presente, ao ponto que Dorian não parecia nem estar ouvindo qualquer coisa que não fosse sua própria língua, e Bull sabia que seria um erro permitir que ficasse na sua própria mente dessa forma.

“ _Dorian, olha, não tem sangue em mim, está tudo bem, ele não pode me controlar,_ ” disse ainda em tevene.

Dorian ergueu os olhos desconfiado, mas não vendo mais sangue, jogou-se nos braços dele. Nunca tinha visto o mago de forma tão vulnerável, envolveu-o com seus braços, tentando ignorar a dor desconhecida que sentia no peito. Os Qunari não amam, mas agora não era mais Qunari e havia muita coisa que não entendia sobre amor, só que esse não era o momento de pensar sobre isso. Precisava se preocupar com a condição de Dorian, não com seus próprios sentimentos.

“ _Nós ainda estamos em perigo, ele ainda pode nos pegar._ ” Sua voz mantinha a urgência, e ele ainda tremia nos braços do outro.

“ _Está tudo bem, não vou deixar ele fazer nada com você, vou te proteger._ ” Só que Bull não sabia como. Não havia muito que pudesse fazer contra um trauma, ainda mais um dessa natureza. Sem saber os detalhes do que Dorian estava revisitando, temia dizer a coisa errada e piorar a situação.

“ _Você não pode me proteger, ele é poderoso demais e está usando magia de sangue, não tem nada que nós possamos fazer contra ele._ ”

Dorian estava mais coerente, o que Bull esperava que fosse um bom sinal, mas ainda não sabia como devolver Dorian à realidade.

“ _Você é um mago poderoso, mais poderoso do que ele, vou ser sua barreira, você pode derrotar ele._ ”

“ _Não, não posso!_ ” Tinha sido a coisa errada, Bull podia perceber pelo modo como Dorian voltou a se debater agitado. “ _Não posso machucar ele, é o meu pai, não posso machucar ele!_ ”

Isso complicava as coisas. Bull sabia que a relação de Dorian com o pai era complicada para dizer o mínimo, mas não conhecia os detalhes. Dorian havia preferido não falar sobre isso quando voltaram de Redcliff, e Bull respeitou esse desejo. Imaginava que poderiam falar sobre isso quando e se Dorian ficasse pronto, mas agora se arrependia por não saber de informações que poderiam ser cruciais para o ajudar.

“ _Você não precisa, Dorian, está tudo bem, você não precisa machucar ele. Você pode se proteger, só se proteger, ninguém precisa se machucar. Você é um mago incrível, já vi suas barreiras aguentarem ataques de dragão, ninguém pode te tocar. Vai ficar tudo bem._ ”

“ _Adralla. A Litania de Adralla. Você tem que repetir ela comigo, vamos estar protegidos. Enquanto continuarmos repetindo a litania, a magia dele não vai funcionar._ ”

Foi o que fizeram. Da primeira vez, Bull repetiu logo depois de Dorian, esforçando-se para decorar as palavras. A partir da segunda, estavam perfeitamente sincronizados. A repetição parecia acalmar Dorian, talvez até mais do que a proteção que aquelas palavras lhe dariam. Bull perdeu a conta de quantas vezes repetiram a litania, mas eventualmente Dorian ficou em silêncio. Ele se aconchegou ainda mais contra o peito de Bull, e parecia um pouco mais calmo, então Bull também parou com a repetição e permitiu que o silêncio se estabelecesse entre eles.

Logo que pararam com a litania, Bull começou a contar a própria respiração. Inspirando por sete segundos, expirando por onze. Não precisou dizer para que Dorian fizesse o mesmo, suas respirações já estavam sincronizadas por causa da repetição, e no estado em que Dorian estava, buscando por conforto e próximo ao peito de Bull, manter a sincronização era natural. Foi a escolha certa, Dorian logo estava respirando no novo ritmo. Ficaram assim por longos minutos, em silêncio, Bull sentado no chão e Dorian em seu colo e apoiado contra seu peito. Eventualmente, Bull começou a acariciar seus cabelos, tentando de alguma forma o confortar para o ajudar a sair do estado mental em que ainda se encontrava.

“Acho que te devo uma explicação,” disse Dorian depois de um longo tempo, e foi um alivio para Bull finalmente o ouvir falar na língua comum.

Bull suspirou. “Você não me deve nada, Dorian, nunca me deveu nada. Já disse que se usasse sua palavra de segurança, não haveriam perguntas.” Hesitou por um momento antes de continuar. “Mas se você quiser falar sobre o que aconteceu, apreciaria a confiança. A escolha é sua, e não vou julgar você independente do que escolher.”

Dorian ficou em silêncio por mais alguns momentos, às vezes, realmente gostaria que Bull o pressionasse mais, que não lhe desse tanta liberdade de escolha. Era mais fácil ceder do que ter que tomar a iniciativa. Escolher significava ser responsável pelas consequências e isso era algo que não desejava, mas apesar do que o outro tinha acabado de dizer, não lhe parecia justo não oferecer justificativa. Então, sem olhar para Bull, começou a falar. “Talvez você tenha ouvido sobre o meu pai, sobre como ele planejava usar magia de sangue para me fazer mudar, para me fazer deixar de gostar de homens, ou melhor, para me fazer me conformar com a ideia de um casamento arranjando. Não foi exatamente assim que aconteceu, não era só um plano. Nem imaginava que ele seria capaz de fazer alguma coisa assim. Ele sempre foi contra magia de sangue, sempre me ensinou que era uma linha que jamais deveria cruzar, e acreditei nele. Jamais teria imaginado que... que ele...” Sua voz fraquejou e ele começou a soluçar. Nunca tinha falado em voz alta sobre o que tinha acontecido, não em detalhes. Nem mesmo a Inquisidora sabia exatamente o que seu pai havia feito, e ele não tinha certeza de que estava pronto para falar sobre isso.

Bull estava circulando suas costas, tentando lhe confortar. “Vá devagar, Dorian. Não precisa se forçar. Você não precisa falar sobre isso se não quiser, não agora, não nunca.”

Novamente, Dorian se pegou desejando que Bull não lhe desse uma saída. Queria confiar nele, queria contar o que tinha acontecido, mas não era uma decisão simples. “Eu... eu quero que você saiba. Mas também não quero. Não quero que você saiba que a minha família não é melhor do que todas as histórias de maleficarum que o resto de Thedas espalha sobre Tevinter, e não quero que você saiba como fui ingênuo e acabei me tornando uma vítima quando deveria ter percebido o que estava acontecendo.”

Bull afastou Dorian de seu corpo, mas apenas o bastante para que pudesse olhar para ele. “A escolha é sua, mas não me importo com o que a sua família fez, eles podem ter saído direto das histórias de terror que ouvi quando criança e ainda assim isso não diria nada sobre você. E o que quer que tenha acontecido, a culpa não é sua por ter confiado no seu pai. Você pode me contar, ou você pode não me contar, de qualquer modo, está tudo bem.”

Dorian aproximou-se novamente de Bull, escondendo seu rosto contra o peito dele, não poderia fazer isso sentindo o olhar penetrante ler todas as suas expressões. Ainda demorou um momento para começar, mas uma vez que as palavras começaram a fluir, ficou surpreso pela facilidade que tinha de continuar falando. “Em um momento estava no meu quarto tomando uma xícara de chá e lendo um livro, e no momento seguinte estava amarrado no chão. Acho que me distraí com a leitura e acabei tomando só um pouco, talvez tenha sido isso que me salvou,” soltou um riso ligeiramente forçado, “você sabe como fico quando tenho um bom livro em mãos. Primeiro, não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Não conseguia reconhecer o lugar onde estava, e minha cabeça estava latejando. Então meu pai apareceu, com uma bacia cheia de sangue, grande demais para ser uma única vítima, ou ao menos de uma que tivesse sobrevivido. Queria perguntar para ele o que estava fazendo, mas então ele começou a jogar o sangue em mim e entrei em pânico. As velas na sala explodiram, o fogo começou a se espalhar, aproveitei a confusão para fugir. Foi muita sorte que não tivesse bebido todo o veneno, tenho certeza de que parte do efeito envolvia o bloqueio de mana. Saí correndo sem levar nada, e não olhei para trás até deixar Minrathous. Talvez não tenha sido meu momento mais brilhante, mas estava desesperado para escapar.”

Bull sentiu seu sangue ferver. Sabia que esse tipo de prática era comum entre os Altus de Tevinter, mas não tinha imaginado que a situação de Dorian tinha sido tão ruim. Queria rasgar aquele cretino em pedacinhos com suas próprias mãos e dentes por ousar ferir seu filho assim, mas o que Dorian precisava agora não era raiva incontrolada. Bull usou o melhor do seu treinamento para reprimir o que estava sentindo, e pela primeira não o achou completamente efetivo, mas falou mesmo assim, porque Dorian precisava que ele dissesse alguma coisa. “Obrigado por ter confiado em mim, Dorian. Sinto muito que você tenha passado por isso, por favor me diga se tem alguma coisa que posso fazer por você.”

Dorian franziu o cenho, havia algo estranho naquele tom de voz, e Bull estava com o corpo tenso e a mandíbula travada, obviamente estava escondendo algo. “Não faz isso comigo, não esconde o que está pensado, me diz o que realmente quer dizer.”

Bull suspirou novamente. “Sinceramente? Se soubesse disso antes, teria matado seu pai naquele bar. Antes que ele te machucasse de novo.” Havia uma agressividade ali que Dorian não estava acostumado a ouvir de Bull, não eram como o modo que apreciava uma batalha, era ódio puro.

Dorian secou as lágrimas contra a camisa de Bull. “Não… na verdade, não gostaria que ele morresse. Apesar de tudo, ele ainda é meu pai. Odeio ele pelo que fez e gostaria de nunca o ver novamente, mas também gostaria que algum dia nós pudéssemos voltar a ser, não sei... As coisas entre nós começaram a dar errado muito antes, não sei quando, mas em algum momento nós tínhamos uma boa relação, e é algo que gostaria muito de poder recuperar, mesmo sabendo que é impossível agora. Sei que isso não faz nenhum sentido, mas é algo que não consigo evitar de sentir.”

“Se é isso que você quer, então prometo que não vou fazer nada contra ele. A escolha é sua, a escolha é sempre sua. Não vou fingir que entendo o que você está sentindo, mas não preciso achar que o que você está sentindo tem sentido para respeitar isso.”

Dorian sabia que não podia continuar ali. Tinha chegado cedo no quarto, mas certamente horas tinham se passado desde então. Nunca ficava tanto tempo, não sabia se por um acordo não verbal entre eles ou por uma obrigação auto imposta, mas o fato era que estava ficando tarde, e precisava voltar para seu quarto. Não era a primeira vez que desejava ficar ali, mas era a primeira vez que se sentia tão vulnerável. Precisava se levantar agora, escapar do abraço caloroso de Bull antes que fosse tarde demais, ou então não conseguiria partir e temia que com isso arruinasse o que tinham. Por vezes demais tinha cometido o erro de se aproximar só para ser rejeitado, não era um erro que queria cometer novamente, não podia cometer esse erro novamente.

Dorian se levantou e estava olhando ao redor por suas roupas, mas ainda assim não tinha qualquer desejo de partir. “Será que eu posso ficar aqui mais um pouco?” Dorian pediu em um impulso, imediatamente se arrependendo de suas palavras, mas Bull respondeu antes que pudesse ter a chance de retirar o que havia dito.

“Você sempre foi bem-vindo por quanto tempo desejasse, Dorian. Minha porta está sempre aberta para você, e não quero dizer apenas para sexo.”

Dorian não sabia como lidar com o modo como estas simples palavras o faziam sentir, então decidiu não lidar com elas. Ignorar seus sentimentos já era uma estratégia de sobrevivência. "Então será que podemos voltar para cama? Já passamos tempo demais no chão quando não estamos em Skyhold."

Bull se levantou do chão, um pouco incomodado pelo seu joelho ruim e pelo tempo que ficou naquela posição. “Tudo bem, só me deixa trocar os lençóis primeiro.”

Dorian evitou olhar na direção da cama, sabia que praticamente não havia sangue ali e já se sentia melhor agora, mas não queria arriscar. Essa tinha sido sua pior crise desde os dias em que ainda estava tentando escapar do Império, então foi tomado de surpresa. Gostaria que Bull se apressasse, não tinha ideia de como agir nessa situação, parado nu no meio do quarto de outra pessoa, esperando... o quê? Toda a experiência era muito nova para ele, não sabia como agir e isso o deixava ainda mais desconfortável. Por sorte, foi algo que Bull percebeu.

“Tenho umas roupas naquele baú ali no canto, vão ser grandes demais para você, mas estão limpas e são mais confortáveis do que esse conjunto de fivelas que você chama de roupas,” disse enquanto jogava os lençóis usados em um canto.

Dorian não queria vestir as roupas dele, mas era algo para o distrair e ao menos assim não estaria nu enquanto Bull estava mais vestido do que já tinha visto ele desde o baile em Val Royeaux. Como Bull havia dito, eram grandes demais para ele. Escolheu apenas uma camisa, com uma gola tão larga que ficava caindo de um dos ombros, e longa o bastante para cobrir suas coxas. Quando terminou de se vestir, Bull já tinha terminado de arrumar a cama.

Não sabia o que dizer, então reverteu para sua defesa usual de reclamar. “Está frio.”

Bull sorriu, era reconfortante ver Dorian agir de modo tão normal. “Vem para cama, acho que tenho uns cobertores em algum lugar por aqui.”

Foi o que fez, subiu na cama e se sentou encolhido com as pernas contra o peito, perto da borda, sabendo por experiência que era o único modo de ambos caberem no pequeno espaço. Bull franziu o cenho ao o ver nessa posição, mas não comentou nada. Bull trouxe os cobertores e se deitou ao lado de Dorian, afastando um dos braços em um convite para que Dorian se aproximasse. Quando Dorian se aconchegou novamente, Bull colocou os cobertores sobre os dois. Ficaram assim por mais algum tempo, o quarto já escurecendo conforme as poucas velas terminavam. Era tranquilo, e Dorian se perguntava porque nunca fizeram isso antes.

“Você deve achar que sou bem patético, né?” Dorian disse com uma risada seca.

Bull o pressionou contra o peito, acariciando suas costas. “Não, Dorian, claro que não. Você conseguiu fugir de um magister estando drogado, deixou tudo o que conhecia para trás e atravessou Thedas sozinho, e quando chegou aqui, desafiou outro magister poderoso e se juntou à Inquisição para salvar o mundo de coisas que só deveriam existir em lendas, você arrisca a sua vida quase diariamente e dedica a maior parte do seu tempo livre pesquisando sobre como derrotar nosso inimigo. Você é uma das pessoas mais fortes e corajosas que conheço, e ter sido afetado pelo seu passado não muda isso, é algo natural.”

“Isso me torna fraco.”

Bull hesitou por um momento. Sob o Qun, se um trauma fosse considerável o bastante para ser um problema, a opção era se entregar para os Ben-Hassrath, não falar sobre isso e dividir experiências pessoais. Nunca tinha contado para ninguém os detalhes do que o levou a requisitar a reeducação, mas Dorian também havia dividido uma parte dolorosa do seu passado com ele, então lhe parecia justo que fizesse o mesmo. “Você acha que eu sou fraco?”

Dorian se ergueu de leve para ver seu rosto, e sua expressão era de confusão. “Não, mas o que isso tem a ver?”

“A guerra, ela fez coisas comigo. Ver inimigos por todos os lados cobra um preço muito alto. Eu era um bom guerreiro, até que a paranoia se tornou mais do que estava disposto a suportar. A gota d’água foi... estava em uma pousada, um lugar que já conhecia bem o bastante para saber que era seguro. Estava dormindo, e uma servente elfa veio me acordar. Era uma garotinha pequena, tão frágil delicada. De vez em quando ainda repasso o que aconteceu em minha mente, tentando entender o que pode ter acontecia. Acho que ela deve ter ido me acordar, e talvez tenha me assustado, só o que sei com certeza é que quando acordei ela estava pendurada na parede pelo meu machado, praticamente cortada ao meio. Não conseguia viver com o que tinha feito, simplesmente desisti. Pensei em me deixar abater em batalha, mas não queria dar o prazer a nenhum daqueles ‘vints. Então me entreguei aos Ben-Hassrath para reeducação antes que fizesse alguma coisa irreversível. Eles me quebraram, e me colocaram no lugar de novo. Você é mais forte do que eu, Dorian, porque você enfrentou o que aconteceu ao invés de buscar de jeito de fugir dos seus problemas. Nossas circunstâncias foram bem diferentes, mas isso não muda o fato de que você ainda tem que viver com a dor do que aconteceu com você, enquanto eu escolhi que a dor do que fiz fosse tirada de mim. O que disse antes é verdade, Dorian. Você é forte e corajoso, e tenho grande admiração por você.”

Dorian tinha mantido seu olhar em Bull durante toda a história, mas agora tinha escondido seu rosto contra o peito do outro para esconder o fato de que estava corando. Queria dizer algo para consolar Bull por causa do que havia sofrido, mas não conseguia tirar as últimas palavras da sua cabeça. “Odeio quando você fica fazendo essas coisas que só me fazem te amar mais, seu grande idiota,” disse antes de perceber o que estava revelando com suas palavras. “Quer dizer, é só uma expressão, não quer dizer que eu...”

Bull sentiu seu coração acelerar. Era uma reação que não esperava, ao menos não dessa forma. Isso não era uma confissão, era algo que Dorian tinha deixado escapar. Normalmente, deixaria Dorian retirar suas palavras, pois obviamente não estava pronto para as dizer. Mas não hoje, não depois da intimidade que haviam dividido, não depois que percebeu que aquelas simples palavras eram o bastante para fazer seu coração saltar dentro do peito. Precisava dizer algo, mas ‘também te amo’ não parecia bom o bastante, não quando ainda não podia definir a natureza de seus próprios sentimentos. Entre saber o que sentia e poder nomear isso havia uma grande diferença, mas não podia permanecer em silêncio. “Dorian...”

Antes que pudesse pronunciar outra palavras, Dorian se levantou da cama. Bull não o impediu, não o forçaria a ficar ali se não desejasse. “Não, não precisa dizer, sei que acabei de estragar tudo. Vou sair agora, você não precisa se dar ao trabalho de me expulsar daqui, já conheço a rotina,” disse Dorian enquanto recolhia as suas roupas.

“Dorian, por favor, me escuta.”

Dorian parou de recolher as roupas, mas ainda segurava as que já havia recuperado. “O que quer que você queira dizer, pode ter certeza de que já ouvi, não é a primeira vez que cometo esse tipo de erro. Então não precisa se dar ao trabalho, vai ser menos embaraçoso assim.”

Não era a primeira vez que Dorian havia dito algo nesse sentido, e todas as vezes isso fazia com que Bull quisesse caçar todos os homens que o machucaram dessa forma e os fazer se arrependerem, mas dessa vez a raiva estava temperada com dor, por saber que Dorian também achava que ele o machucaria dessa forma. “Não, não acho que você já tenha ouvido isso antes. Sob o Qun, amar alguém é extremamente desencorajado, então não é algo que tenha pensado no passado.”

“Você não tem que se explicar para mim.”

“Mas eu quero, por favor, me deixe fazer isso.”

Dorian revirou os olhos, não queria ouvir sobre como seus sentimentos não podiam ser retribuído e tinha sido um tolo novamente por querer mais do que poderia ter. Já deveria ter aprendido a essa altura que amor era um inconveniente que deveria ser reprimido. Mas Bull parecia estar determinado a dizer alguma coisa, então Dorian supunha que teria de suportar isso antes de poder voltar para seu quarto e lamber suas feridas. Gesticulou indicando para que Bull continuasse.

“Quando deixei o Qun, tinha tantas coisas para me preocupar, tantas coisas estavam mudando, que não tive tempo para pensar sobre isso. Não posso dizer que tive um grande momento de revelação, mas comecei a perceber que o que sentia por você era diferente. Não sei como chamar isso, mas me importo com você, o bastante para passar horas na biblioteca observando você ler, decorando todos os seus maneirismos e garantindo que você não passe tanto tempo pesquisando que esqueça de comer e dormir, gosto de passar tempo com você, e não só por causa do sexo maravilhoso que fazemos, gosto de ouvir você reclamar de tudo e saber que metade do tempo você não está falando sério, de ver você tomar cerveja de Ferelden quando se esquece de fingir que não gosta, de como você está sempre me surpreendendo, e gosto do modo como você relaxa quando estamos sozinhos, mas meu peito dói quando vejo você escondendo quem você é ou o que gosta por medo de ser julgado ou por não conseguir se conformar com a ideia que tem de como deveria ser, e quando alguém te trata mal ou desconfia de você por ser um mago ou um ‘vint quero rasgar eles ao meio com as minhas próprias mãos por te machucarem. Poderia seguir com a lista, mas acho que você entende onde quero chegar. Se isso é amor, então eu te amo.” Bull não tinha planejado aquele discurso, mas uma vez que começou a dizer tudo o que até então não pudera por estar deixando Dorian estabelecer o ritmo da relação, não conseguira mais parar.

Dorian sentia seus olhos arderem, mas estava determinado a não chorar. Em algum momento, tinha deixado suas roupas caírem, e estava tão alheio a elas que não percebeu quando pisou por cima delas para chegar até a cama. Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas de Bull e colocou as mãos dos lados do rosto dele. “Fasta vass. Não é a porra de uma competição, mas você tinha que ganhar. Sempre dizendo a coisa certa para me fazer me apaixonar ainda mais por você.”

Dorian tinha falhado em impedir as lágrimas, mas não conseguia se importar. Beijou Bull intensamente, tentando transmitir de algum modo o que não conseguia dizer com palavras. Anos de preconceitos internalizados e péssimas experiências com seus amantes anteriores não desapareceriam em um piscar de olhos, mas queria ser capaz de se declarar para Bull da mesma forma que este havia se declarado para ele.

Quando precisaram se separar para respirar, foi Bull quem falou primeiro. “Fica aqui essa noite. Você não precisa, mas se quiser, gostaria que ficasse.”

Dorian mordeu o lábio inferior. Era algo que ia contra todo o sistema que construiu e que o manteve relativamente protegido durante todos esses anos, mas a verdade era que queria ficar. Queria saber como era não precisar fugir, e acordar ao lado de alguém que não se importaria com sua maquiagem borrada, seu cabelo bagunçado ou seu mau humor matutino. Finalmente, tomou sua decisão. “Bom, _está_ bem frio lá fora.”

“Realmente está, e essa cama está bem quentinha,” respondeu Bull, deixando-o se safar dessa vez.

“Então acho que talvez eu possa ficar, pelo menos até aquecer um pouco.” Deitou-se novamente ao lado de Bull. Nunca deixou de imaginar que algum dia iria se apaixonar, mas não esperava que fosse por alguém como Bull, e agora, não queria imaginar como seria sua vida se não tivesse o conhecido. Talvez isso fosse algo que pudesse ter.

“Você sabe como são os invernos em Skyhold, pode demorar bastante até aquecer,” Bull comentou acariciando os cabelos de Dorian.

“Não me importaria nem um pouco com isso,” respondeu, e não estava falando sobre o frio.


End file.
